


Now That's What I Call Ear Candy

by DoctorRobert



Category: America's Next Top Model: The Wii Video Game
Genre: A copious amount of ANTM: The Wii Video Game references, M/M, Tongue-in-cheek, this is not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRobert/pseuds/DoctorRobert
Summary: Jack feels more than neutral about his friend, Eric Love. But does Eric love him back, or will their relationship remain in the neutral zone?
Relationships: Jack Neutral/Eric Love
Kudos: 7





	Now That's What I Call Ear Candy

Jack Neutral sat down on the couch with a sigh. He had had a busy day of teaching the models how to do basic tasks. At least he had one thing to look forward to...

His best friend, and long time crush, Eric Love was coming over!!!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang! Jack hopped up off the couch and opened the door. "Hello, Eric!" he said.

"Hello, Jack!" said Eric, stepping inside the house. "I hope dinner is ready, because I am hungry!"

"Dinner is in the kitchen! See? There's a star over the food, so you know it's important," Jack explained.

"Now that's some ear candy!" Eric said, following Jack into the kitchen and over to the important food.

The men both sat down at the kitchen table, and started to eat hungrily.

"This is very good!" exclaimed Eric. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes," replied Jack. "But I had some help from Dave, to make sure it wasn't too unhealthy."

"You are always spending time with Dave!" Eric said, very upset. "You like him better than me!"

"No!" Jack said. "That is not true! Why are you so jealous of Dave?!"

"Because... Because I love you, Jack!" Eric leaned over the table and kissed Jack!

When he pulled away, Jack stared deep into Eric's eyes. "Eric, I... I feel neutral about you!"

Eric smiled, knowing deep down that Jack loved him back, he was just too proud of his neutral reputation to say so. "Now THAT'S ear candy!" he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Single-handedly establishing the ANTM: The Wii Video Game fandom was no easy task, but it's a burden I was happy to bear.


End file.
